


till death do we part did not include time travel

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rare Pairings, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: And this is why drunken Devil Fruit experiments are a bad (great) idea.Two (plus one) old married (engaged) couples take a trip to the past and decided to mess around.





	till death do we part did not include time travel

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I work on the next chapter for "Making Waves" while being in the middle of the Cake Island Arc and taking breaks to read Enziroth's great works.
> 
> I decided I wanted a time travel fic with rare pairs.

Sabo, Law reflected with a mixture of melancholy and affection, had been a surprise. They had never really met during Dressrosa, though Luffy (or rather the crew) had filled him in on what exactly the man had done to assist them. Or well Luffy really. They had not formally met until months and a war in Wano later before everything got worse.

  
At the time Law was refusing to admit his feelings for Luffy. The other Straw Hats had taken him to the side and had a discussion about everyone being a little in love with Luffy which he preferred pretending never happened. The conversation though had left him smarting and very eager to put his inappropriate, and entirely unrequited crush behind him. So when, during a brief break in the chaos he ran into a relatively handsome blond with some charm he hadn't hesitated to proposition him.

  
It had been a pleasant night and they’d parted amicably and it could have been left at that if they hadn’t met up again within the next twenty-four hours dragged into “Straw Hat nonsense”. Learning the blond’s identity had just been embarrassing. Not so much so though that Law hadn't immediately accpted when Sabo politely hinted at interest in a repeat performance after fighting together and all the madness of the “adventure”.

  
It became a habit after that, meeting up, flirting and falling into bed together.

  
It also worked successfully at keeping Law’s mind off Luffy. Sabo had his own unique charms and ridiculousness that he quickly learned was just as insane as the younger brother.

  
Bepo had been the one to point out that maybe Law’s feelings towards his friend with benefits had entered into more romantic territory. This suggestion was summarily ignored for almost a year.

  
Law was rather grateful for the fact that Sabo was very to the point and just as capable of being selfish and going after what he wanted as his younger sibling. Otherwise Law would have never made it to the startling, but pleasant event that was his wedding day.

  
It had been an utter disaster, with the Straw Hats it couldn’t be anything else, but it had been planned that way. Helping raise Luffy and having worked under Dragon had given Sabo a slight edge in expecting the disasters and the man had made back up plan upon back up plan within the wedding. Law, now thoroughly abused of the idea of any form of planning being near his allied captain, had sat back and allowed his fiance to take charge.

  
Husband, Law mentally correct with a slow warmth. Sabo was his husband now. Which led him back to the conclusion he’d reached early.

 

Sabo was a surprise. But the best kind.

  
Law blinked as a finger poked the middle of his forehead accompanied by a whine of “Traffy!”. Law looked to his right and found his brother-in-law, a weird though in reference to Luffy, looking at him with a mixture of petulance and challenge mug tight in his hand and raised slightly. Law starred for a few moments before realizing what exactly the other pirate captain wanted.

  
“Ah,” he said and grabbed his own half finished glass.

  
Luffy grinned as they toasted.

  
“KANPAI!/Kapai.” They chorused at once, one cheerful, one dry, and drank deeply. Law finished before Luffy, who’d just refilled his.  
Law’s finger felt tingly and his face was warm. He looked down bemused at the sensation and watched, feeling strangely fascinated as he flexed his hand open and closed watching the tattoos stretch and ripple.

  
"They're dancing!" Luffy pointed out happily grabbing said hand and pointing to the newest swirls Law had recently added.

  
Law looked at the hand consideringly and flexed within Luffy's grasp.

  
"Huh," he said. "They are."

  
There was a brief pause and then Luffy was out of his seat and pulling him up with him.

  
"Let's dance!" the younger Captain said excitedly. "It's a wedding! Your supposed to dance at weddings!"

  
Law stared at Luffy blankly.

  
"There's no music."

  
There wasn't by this point the party had mostly left this room and made its way outside calming down as the night grew later. The balconey area Luffy and he had settled on was mostly deserted opening up the main hall they'd held the ceremony in and over the large grassy area the main partying had taken place in. The crowd had moved further into the woods leaving it fairly peaceful here.

  
Which Law prefered. It was honestly a bit of surprise that Luffy had come bounding in about an hour ago shouting cheerfully about sharing drinks since they were brothers now.

  
Luffy actually considered this for a wobbly moment before suddenly beaming.

  
"I got this!"

  
And then he started humming a horrible rendition of the wedding march and pulling at Law's arm attempting to turn it into some sort of dance that ended up more like a wrestling match. Law stumbled after him and couldn't stop a snort at the ridiculousness of it.

  
"Luffy, that's unfair!~" a familiar voice shouted out interupting the 'dance' right as Law dodged an enthuasisastic elbow to the face. Law heard the smile in it and turned towards the speaker, a warmth he was still unsused to inside his chest.

  
Sabo was grinning at them both where he stood in the entrance to the balconey. He was still wearing his suit, but he'd lost the hat and for some reason a sleeve.

  
"Huh?" Luffy said eloquent as always and then beamed. "Sabo dance with us!"

  
Sabo laughed coming to join them. He reached up ruffle Luffy's hair, which instantly led to a protest. Law smirked. Ever since Luffy had finally outgrown his brother, Sabo made a point to do it as often as possible to Straw Hat's annoyance. Law supported anything that put his oft troublesome ally in his place. Plus Sabo always got this rather attractive look on his face when he cooed over his brother. It was all softness.

  
Shachi and Penguin said it made Law weird that he found what a good brother Sabo was so appealing. Bepo had just said, speaking up with a strangely sage voice, that it showed how good at taking care of cubs Sabo would be in the future so it made sense. Law's brain had proceeded to short circuit slightly at the realization that not only was there a possibility of Sabo and a child in the future it meant Law had reached a place in life he could actually contemplate the possibility of a family.

  
Life was weird.

  
"Don't try to escape," Sabo protested as Luffy tried to duck away chasing him and messing up his hair. "It's punishment! Everyone knows spouses get the first dance!"

  
Luffy paused at that blinking down owlishly at his older brother. "They do?"

  
Sabo nodded face serious. "They do."

  
"Ooooh."

  
Luffy paused again looking conflicted.

  
"Alright! Then when Kata and me get married you can dance with him first! That way we switch." Luffy offered with a wide grin and darted to lean almost all the way over the balconey.

  
"KATA WHEN WE GET MARRIED YOU HAVE TO DANCE WITH SABO FIRST SINCE I STOLE HIS AND TRAFFY'S DANCE!"

  
Law heard a very long sigh under them and realized, slightly surprised that the newest King of Totland had been below them the entire time. Beside him Sabo, buried his face in Law's shoulder to hide the laughter he was making. Law gave his husband a judgemental eyebrow rise and Sabo returned it with a smile and arm wrapping around his waist.

  
"So, will my scary husband give me this dance?" Sabo asked with a tease in his voice.

  
Law felt his lip twitch as he recalled the earlier conversation with Usopp he'd overheard. Something about two terrifying people becoming one horrifying couple.

  
"Hm," Law said looking down at Sabo carefully. "Only if my terrifying husband convinces his brother that no matter how long its been since they've seen each other, he will not be sharing his bed on the wedding night."

  
Sabo laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips which really should not have made Law's heart contract considering all they'd done together and the fact he was married to the man now.

  
"There's a reason I convinced Katakuri to spend the night," Sabo told him voice low and falling into a familiar purr. Law couldn't not kiss him after that.

  
. . .

  
The next morning Law woke up groaning and his head throbbing in the kind of hangover he hadn't had since he turned fifteen and Shachi and Penguin they celebrate it with the alcohol they'd stolen from a bootlegger. He dug his face into the pillow with a groan. Sabo, he realized the next moment had already left. If he was lucky to get coffee. If he was unlucky to be the kind of cheerful morning person he could never quite believe he agreed to marry.

  
Then the door creaked upon and the smell of coffee hit Law's nose making him groan again. As a doctor he knew he should be wanting something else that would help with the dehydration. As a long time addict to caffeine he knew very well he was going to show Sabo just how appreciative he was after he felt less like dying.

  
He put his arms under him to push up only for the world to start spinning and his stomach to churn. He lost his balance and instead of falling back on the bed lurched to the side and went off it. Which didn't make since. Law was not one to move in his sleep and Sabo had gotten them into a bed that was suited for six. Law's head spun as his face pressed against the cool metallic surface.  
His head didn't just throb his whole body was weak.

  
Like he'd overused his powers in a way he hadn't need to in years.

  
"Captain!" Bepo's shouted accompanied by a panicked squeak. The shout was followed by the sound of a tray being dropped and the increased scent of coffee. Familiar, long trsuted furry palms flipped him over and began doing a practiced look over. All of his crew had some medical training and the ability to give emergency first aid as necessary.

  
Law's head spun as he began to immediately go through a check list of his own state and cut off any panic to catalougue what the hell was going on. It was hard to think through the pain and the gentle low level hum.

  
Headache. Exhaustion. Nausea. Vertigo. Blurred vision. Weakness in his limbs. Those were all in line with extreme faitigue from power use. Not a hangover.

  
"Sabo," Law said trying to get Bepo's attention as the bear, seeming to have finished the initial check used the baby transponder snail to alert the others. Law's eyes were slowly coming into focus as he swallowed back the urge to vomit.

  
Bepo looked over to him, fur ruffled and distress obvious.

  
"Who's Sabo?" Bepo said, face scrunching up and nervously holding the snail that called back in Shachi's voice that some one was on the way. "We haven't surfaced in a week Captain. It's just the crew."

  
Law's mind stalled at that and then his vision focused enough for him to notice their surroundings. The cold metal floor. The hum of the engine. The blank walls with bookshelves covered in medical tomes. It was his room on their first ship. His yellow submarine they'd lost not long after Wano.

  
This was literally impossible.

  
"Captain?" Bepo said and Law looked at him hearing the shaking in the question. Bepo was white and fluffy as always in the bright orange jumpsuit. His ears were perfectly round missing the notch that had been taken out of them by Kaido's calamities.

  
"Fuck," Law responded as a throb hit him sharply behind his left eye.


End file.
